


ink burns

by jefferslut



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Slow Updates, Soulmate AU, im the worst, or mulette, probably gross washette later, probably more side ships eventually, side Marilza, we'll see, will probably turn into nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jefferslut/pseuds/jefferslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write a soulmate au tbh. second chapter will probably well done, filthy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hope yours burns.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hamilton fanfic!  
> (Based off of a soulmate AU in which you are born with a tattoo that says your soulmate’s first words to you. The closer you get to meeting your soulmate, the more your tattoo burns.)

The damn tattoo has been aching all week, and Alex has had enough of it. It was bad enough when, last month, his (now ex) girlfriend came into this department and demanded to see his tattoo after complaining the entire 4 days before that her pinky, across which read in pretty lettering, “Care to dance?”, had been hurting randomly.

 

“She said it! Alex, she said the words, and my pinky throbbed, then when I said ‘Come again?’ she just stared at me like I had kissed her and then burned her,” she was frantic, talking even faster than he normally did, crossing his floor after coming home from the club he worked at.

He knew it was coming. Of course he’d known they weren’t meant for each other. The words across his back read, “Two pints of Sam Adams.” Not, “My name is Elizabeth Schyuler.” He’d known all along, but why bring it up? Why hurry storm? But here it was now, petite and black haired and beautiful. Elizabeth, Eliza, Betsy. She was a storm strong enough to put a hurricane to shame when upset, and now? She was furious.

“Alexander,” she began and he immediately knew he was screwed by how she said it, and that she said the full thing. She never did that. He was Alex to her, the same way she was Eliza to him. “Where is it?”

“Betsy, ‘liza, I’m sure-“

“Alexander. Where?” He hated how she sounded. So small, almost broken. When he looked at her, her eyes were squeezed shut, as if to stop the tiny stream of tears.

He sighed, “My back,” as she came to him and shamelessly lifted his shirt, running her finger along the words on his shoulder blade. “I see.” She said sadly as she breathed deeply. “Her name is Maria. She outside, and I’m leaving with her.”

She makes her way to his door, glaring it his tattoo. “It hurt a bit for me, the tattoo. It was throbbing tonight.” Her glare, seemingly used to mask sad eyes as she picked up her purse, met his gaze. “But I hope yours burns.”

She then left, with nothing more than a, “Goodbye, Alexander.” As she carried herself- graceful as always- from his life, from his room, that smelled all too much of cinnamon and warm vanilla.

All too much of her.

 

So now, here he sat, still working because fucking Lafayette convinced him to pick up his shift. Working at a bar and club was.. interesting. He’d already gotten Mulligan to “escort” three men out. The night had been awful- Angelica, who worked and managed bottle service at Raise A Glass- and who happened to be Eliza’s sister- had glared at him all night after chewing him out with words he hadn’t wanted to hear, cutting him off from her sister and herself and his back was searing with those damn words. That’s what led him to muttering curses when a cute, freckled, walking stereotype- not that he’d complain, what with the way the approaching boy’s jeans hugged _just_ the right places- sat down at his part of the bar. He was flushed, probably because Alexander was staring, because shit, this boy was something to stare at. Alexander smirks at him with a wink and he flushes a deeper color that highlights his freckles. Now, he’s wondering how far his freckles go, beca-

“Two pints of Sam Adams, please?”

Alex must’ve looked surprised, but he shook it off, tossing back a “Sure, princess.” And hearing a tiny gasp as he went to get the drinks. Meeting the boy’s eyes confirmed it- this was his soulmate. Call it shallow, but from his ass, he was more than okay with it.


	2. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sinning and it's almost four am.  
> note the tags added (after "we'll see) and the rating change

A couple drinks later, and both of them were in a cab to Alex’s place. And Alexander’s assumption that this boy- his soulmate- could seriously work his fucking hips was right. He was surprised the cab driver didn’t throw them out, with the way alexander was whispering in John’s ear as he dragged his crotch quickly over Alex’s fabric covered leg as John moans because of the way Alexander’s lips trail down his neck, and when he bites down, leaving a mark and growling, “mine,” John loses it, whimpering a tiny “yes, daddy..” and Alex groans, cumming in his pants for the first time since he was 16.  
“Baby, can you wait, pretty please? I promise I’ll make you feel so good when we get home.” He says as John slows his hips and nods, panting. “Y-yes sir.”  
When they finally make it to Alex’s house, they’re a mess. They pay the cabbie extra as he shouts “Remember a safeword!” before driving away. Alexander and John rush inside, quickly. Alex pushes John to a wall, and john braces his hands on it. “Pick a safeword.” Alex murmurs, tracing his thighs with open, greedy palms before quickly getting his pants off. John smiles, “Taxi.” Alexander, kissing the back of his knee, smiles in return. Almost seconds later, he’s back to letting his hands roam over John in a frenzy as John moans. “Alex, Alex, Ale-“  
“That’s daddy to you, princess.” He growls, biting into the back of his thigh as John yelps out a moan. Alex pulls down his boxers and spreads his cheeks, licking a strip over John’s hole, and John cries out loudly. “A-ah!”  
Alex smirks, working him open with his tongue, sometimes sucking then plunging his tongue in, other times dragging his tongue around the rim and barely dipping his tongue in. Alex slaps his ass at random as he eats him out. A brushing of the other’s tongue at his prostate by some feat, proving Alexander’s tongue incredibly useful, had John almost screaming, cumming on his taut stomach and Alex’s floor. Alex grimaces.  
“Fucking mutt. I was so good for you, baby, and you mess up my fucking floor, and-“ he’s now standing, cock tenting his pants. He hears john whimper and presses against him, his chest to his back as he kisses his neck. “It’s okay.. Accidents happen. Think you can clean it up for me?” John goes to talk, and alex slips two fingers into his mouth, which John immediately sucks on; fuck if that isn’t the sexiest thing he’s seen all year. After a while, he pulls them away. “No talking. The only thing you get to use your mouth for tonight is to service me. So, clean.” He gently pushes him so he kneels, face close to the mess he made on the wall. He mimics for a washcloth, and Alex shakes his hand. “Did I not just tell you what your mouth was for?”  
John’s eyes widen, and he wonders why it turned him on so much. It made him feel disgusting- and he loved it.  
He lowers his eyes and licks up his mess. When he’s done, Alex pulls him to his bedroom and rewards him- licking his chest and dick clean, pulling him close after. He kisses his forehead, then his lips. “You can talk now, baby.”  
He smiles, kissing Alex’s jaw and mumbling, “what about you?” Alex laughs.  
“Don’t worry about it” He gets up and grabs john some clothes, placing them on the bed. “I’m going to go shower.” He says with a smile. John yawns and nods.  
Thirty minutes later, Alex comes out, in a loose grey shirt and sweatpants, to find john, curled up in his bed, wearing his clothes, fast asleep.  
He smiles and crawls in beside him, but feeling his presence, John wakes up with the cutest yawn Alex has ever seen. “Alex..” he mumbles, and when he gives him a sleepy smile, he’s fairly certain he has an angel as a soul mate.  
“Right here, princess.” He murmurs, whispering into his ear as he spoons him.  
After a while, they both drift to sleep to the sound of each other’s breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry sinners, more smut to come.  
> also im a slut for comments so if you do that i'll love you forever

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at the author on tumblr (@revolutionary-sinner) or instagram (@aph-mommy)! Second chapter out soon I swear.


End file.
